


Rewind

by Pantheria



Series: Rewind [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh, Post Sburb/Sgrub, Remember, Sadstuck, he cant, hey it isnt sadstuck but i cant think of anything else, i think thats it, srsly, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantheria/pseuds/Pantheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't turn around without seeing him.</p><p>everywhere</p><p>every step</p><p>you can't hide</p><p>(rewind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> What have I written I am so sorry

Everywhere you look, he's there. 

_Sometimes your neck prickles. Without turning around, you know it's _him._ But still you turn around and capture those blue eyes with yours and you share a moment until one _ blink _passes and he's gone like he never was there and to be honest he never was because a lady's standing there confused and you turn away unsatisfied._

 __He finds you at night.

_When you fall upon your bed you welcome sleep and it comes so easily but the darkness of dreams encircle you sent by those blue eyes and they stare at you framed by shadows and he lifts a hand beckoning towards you and always, every time-_

_"I'm so_ sorry _Dave."_

Lately you've stayed in your apartment. It's lonely, empty, giving off a feeling that someone oh so very _important_ is missing. But it was always you. Since you were 13. Rose messages you now and then to check you're ok (sometimes she mentions a game and you don't understand), and Jade is there everyday (and you smile when you read their messages because it pierces through your cage). Your answer is always 'I'm ok.'. It's never been true.

But today you need to go and buy some groceries (escape from prison for a day) and your path brings you alongside a jewelry shop. You glance idly into it, wondering if Jade or Rose would like anything for their birthdays (it's a long while to go but you hear _time_ passing every second) and your gaze runs along a necklace. It returns, pulled to the display (the cold metal is reflecting the sun but what colour is it you can't see clearly) and you freeze. The shape of it pulls at your mind and you remember something that you don't remember (your thoughts aren't your own) and the _colour_ hurts (blue the same blue as his eyes he's here the reflection the _eyes_ ) and you remember.

You _remember_ (finally it took you long enough to turn around) and looking over your shoulder you see him and he doesn't disappear he smiles and holds out a hand and you run towards him (how did you get there so quickly the scenery is blurred) and grasp his hand (I missed you come back) and behind you hear the honk of a car and brakes squealing but its ok (it wont hurt) Why do you cry my friend we're _together._

 _One minute the road was empty and the next a boy was there and the car kept_ moving.

And you look into his eyes and his smile grows wider and you smile too (it's alright i remember) and everything is torn a way an d it h urt swhy are y ou gr ey my f rie Nd nO do nt c R y cO m e b a Ck

_rewind._

And the boy with his blonde hair turns away from the jewelry shop, gaze passing uninterested over the necklaces on display and continues on his way to the supermarket.

 

The watcher resplendent in blue grasping a hammer in his hand watches from his seat on top of the jewelry store and he sighs and flies after him ready for another attempt.

_He never remembers and dreams never come true_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before but i wanted to do it anyway so hope you enjoyed its rly short sorry


End file.
